<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Koi no Yokan by QueenOfHellSouls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641350">Koi no Yokan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHellSouls/pseuds/QueenOfHellSouls'>QueenOfHellSouls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Koi no Yokan (spanish version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfHellSouls/pseuds/QueenOfHellSouls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi &amp; You, Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Koi no Yokan (spanish version) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178024</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Koi no Yokan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacía una preciosa noche en Konoha. La gente entraba y salía de los restaurantes, puestos y bares, alegre, animada y algo achispada por el alcohol. Las estrellas brillaban junto a la luna en cuarto menguante.</p><p>Nuestro recientemente nombrado genin, Naruto, caminaba con brio hacia su sitio favorito, el puesto de ramen Ichiraku. Su estómago se quejaba sin parar. Abrió su monedero con forma de ranita al llegar, aunque aquella ranita se veía aún más famélica que él.</p><p>"¡Oh no me fastidies!" se quejó al ver el interior del monedero.</p><p>"<em>Creía que me quedaba más," </em>pensó <em>"¡con esto no me llega ni para un bol!</em>" su dramática expresión facial de abatimiento, y el rugir de sus tripas, delataron su decepción "<em>¡ayyy! con la maldita prueba de Kakashi sensei apenas he comido en todo el día... con las ganas que tengo de un poco de ramen, ¡maldita sea!</em>"</p><p>Continuó rebuscando un rato en su monedero, como si mágicamente fuese a aparecer más dinero. Finalmente se rindió, fastidiado.</p><p>"¿Qué te pasa chico?"</p><p>"¿huh?" el genin de alborotados cabellos rubios miró a la desconocida voz, saliendo de sus pensamientos.</p><p>Frente a él había una linda mujer ataviada con un kimono simple de color rosa pálido, decorado con algunas flores blancas, y un obi blanco con flores del color del vestido. La luz proveniente del puesto se reflejaba en sus redondos y grandes iris amarillos, haciéndola parecer un gato. Algunos mechones de su largo pelo se resbalaron hacia delante al inclinarse ella. A Naruto le llamó la atención los mechones blancos de su flequillo, que contrastaban con el resto de su pelo negro. Llevaba parte de su pelo recogido en dos moños redondos.</p><p>Ella observó el vacío monedero en manos de Naruto, se fijó en el puesto, volvió a mirar al chico y sonrió.</p><p>"¿No te llega para el ramen?" </p><p>"No..." soltó junto a un pesado suspiro, sus tripas quejándose de nuevo.</p><p>"Pues..." abrió su kinchaku y revisó que tenía suficiente dinero "justo iba a entrar a tomarme un bol, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"</p><p>"¿De verdad?" el rostro del chico se iluminó cual fuego artificial. Ella asintió a su pregunta "¡Gracias señora!"</p><p>"Por favor no me llames señora, chico." pidió mientras hacía un gesto con la mano frente a su cara, la cual tenía plasmada una expresión de apuro y verguenza. Aquello la hacía sentir como una abuela "Me llamo Kumiko."</p><p>"Yo soy Naruto."</p><p><em>"Naruto..." </em>aquel nombre le era familiar<em> "¿Es este el Naruto del que he oído hablar?¿El revoltoso jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas?"</em> era imposible <em>"No es más que un niño... ¿Cómo pueden hablar tan mal de él en la villa?"</em></p><p>...</p><p>Ella llevaba medio bol, mientras que el genin llevaba ya dos grandes boles rebosantes. Conforme comían, Naruto le contó la prueba que su sensei les había hecho pasar.</p><p>"Así que al final has aprobado la prueba, ¿eh?" preguntó antes de soplar a la ración de fideos que se disponía a comer.</p><p>Él terminó su tercer bol y lo puso con los otros dos, formando una pequeña torre.</p><p>"Sí, ¡ahora soy oficialmente un ninja!" había orgullo en sus palabras "Y seré el mejor ninja que la villa haya visto jamás."</p><p>"Apuesto a que sí, Naruto." la mujer le dedicó una afable sonrisa "¿cuándo tendrás tu primera misión?" preguntó antes de comerse los fideos que tenía en los palillos.</p><p>"Kakashi sensei nos ha dicho que mañana," hizo un gesto a Ichiraku para que le trajese otro bol "no puedo esperar a saber qué será... espero que sea algo peligroso y emocionante."</p><p>Ella rió, cubriéndo su boca con el dorso de la mano. El pobre tenía unas expectativas muy altas. Siendo un genin recién aprobado, recibiría una misión de rango D... y esas no tenían absolutamente nada de emocionante. A menos que pasear perros le pareciese interesante al chico.</p><p>"¿Kakashi es tu sensei?" preguntó tras tragar su comida. Cuando le dijeron que Kakashi por fin había aprobado a un equipo de genins no pudo creérselo. ¿Con lo exigente que era? Imposible.</p><p>"Sí, ¿lo conoces?"</p><p>"Podría decirse que sí." una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro, su mirada centrada en el bol "Tienes suerte de tenerlo como sensei."</p><p>"¿Ah si?"</p><p>"Sí." le respondió "Es uno de los mejores ninjas que he conocido. Toda una leyenda."</p><p>"¿Leyenda?" ella asintió a la pregunta de Naruto "Pues yo le superaré, ¡vaya que sí!"</p><p><em>"El chico tiene determinación, eso desde luego."</em> pensó ella, el entusiasmo de Naruto arrancándole otra sonrisa.</p><p>"Cuando lo consigas, te vuelvo a invitar a ramen"</p><p>...</p><p>El genin había comido tanto ramen que le iba a ser más fácil volver a su casa rodando que andando. La mujer salió del puesto tras él, su cartera vacía tras invitar al muchacho a diez tazones.</p><p>"Muchas gracias por el ramen."</p><p>"No hay de qué, chico. Espero oir pronto noticias sobre el gran ninja Naruto y sus heróicas misiones."</p><p>"¡Las verás por todos lados! Naruto Uzumaki, heroe de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y futuro Hokage. ¡Vaya que si!"</p><p>La amplia sonrisa y excesivo entusiasmo del genin eran admirables, y algo contagiosos. Kumiko rió levemente, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.</p><p>"Hasta pronto, futuro Hokage."</p><p>"¡Nos vemos!"</p><p>Él emprendió la vuelta a su casa, caminando con dificultad debido a la gran cantidad de comida que acababa de ingerir. Ella en cambio reanudó el paso hacia su destino original, el cementerio de Konoha.</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>2 semanas después...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Habían pasado dias desde que el equipo 7 había regresado del País de las Olas. Tras haber pasado por una inesperada misión de rango A, el grupo se dedicaba a misiones de rango D como el resto de genins; quitaron hierbajos, limpiaron basura en el río, pasearon perros... y en todas las misiones Naruto había acabado fastidiado de maneras estrepitosas, y algo cómicas.</p><p>¿La misión de hoy? Recuperar un objeto perdido en una zona  del bosque.</p><p>En uno de los árboles del bosque, acostada bocarriba en una gruesa rama, se encontraba Kumiko. Esta vez llevaba su uniforme negro y gris, y su máscara de porcelana se encontraba en el lado derecho de su cabeza. La mujer se estiró perezosa. Hacía unas horas escasas que había vuelto de su última misión. Hasta mañana no tenía nada que hacer, así que decidió pasar el día en su lugar favorito. Nada como el bosque para relajarse.</p><p>Sacó de unos de sus bolsillos un pequeño envoltorio colorido, del que sacó un tofe que introdució en su boca.</p><p>
  <em>"Llevo media bolsa, quizá debería parar..."</em>
</p><p>Su calma se vió turbada por el sonido de pasos a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos mientras escuchaba atentamente; estaban al norte, a medio kilómetro. Eran cuatro, tres niños y un adulto. Debía ser un equipo de genins y su sensei. Ella esperó, oculta entre las sombras, hasta que escuchó sus voces.</p><p>"¿Qué misión tenemos hoy sensei?" aquella voz era femenina y joven, una alumna.</p><p>"Recuperar un anillo muy valioso extraviado."</p><p>"<em>Esa voz...</em>" el rubor tiñó las mejillas de la kunoichi al reconocer el origen de la voz.</p><p>"¿¡Un anillo?!" se quejó una segunda voz "Pero Kakashi sensei, ¡un anillo es algo minúsculo! Y este bosque es enorme." aquellos alaridos eran de Naruto, sin duda.</p><p>"Por eso nos mandan a buscarlo."</p><p>Una queja colectiva salió de la alumna y Naruto. Kumiko omitió una risilla al escucharles. </p><p>"<em>Se van a aburrir como piedras, no les vendría mal un poco de... 'aderezo' a su día</em>" conforme aquella idea le vino a la cabeza, una sonrisa granuja se dibujó en su rostro. Aún le quedaba chakra de sobra para una pequeña broma. Se desvaneció de la rama y se dispuso a poner en marcha su idea.</p><p>...</p><p>Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura llevaban un buen rato buscando entre matojos, hierbajos, piedras y raices. Kakashi, por su parte, leía Icha Icha sentado bajo un árbol.</p><p>El trío de genins se dividió para cubrir más terreno, y Naruto se metió en una zona algo más frondosa, en la que los árboles dejaban pasar muchísima menos luz solar entre su follaje. </p><p>"V-vaya..." tragó grueso "Sí que está oscuro..." aquel trozo de bosque de repente daba mucho mal rollo. Los pájaros ya no piaban, no había ardillas ni ningún otro animal correteando, solo podía escuchar sus propias pisadas. </p><p>"<em>Vamos, solo es un bosque. No me voy a asustar de un montón de arb-</em>" sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un ruido de crujido de hojas tras él. Kunai en mano, se giró de golpe, pero no había nada. ¿Habría sido un animal?</p><p>Un quejido gutural y ronco sonó justo a su espalda, lo que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriese de abajo a arriba. Se dió la vuelta muy lentamente, y se quedó sin aire al ver el fantasma que había a escasos centímetros de él.</p><p>Tenía el cuerpo y las ropas de una mujer. Sus manos colgaban hacia abajo de sus muñecas, y tenía una fantasmagórica cola flotante en vez de piernas. Sus largos cabellos eran negros y lisos, sus ojos blancos sin iris ni pupilas, y tenía una gran boca con una mueca sonriente desfigurada y exagerada, de la que salía una larga lengua.</p><p>Naruto, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta en horror-- la esquina con un ligero tic--, soltó un chillido que hizo salir volando a todos los pájaros de Konoha.</p><p>...</p><p>Sakura y Sasuke volvieron corriendo junto a su sensei al oir el grito, justo a tiempo para ver a su compañero salir a toda velocidad de una zona frondosa del bosque, levantando polvo tras de si.</p><p>El primero con el que se cruzó Naruto fue Sasuke, por lo que saltó a brazos de este.</p><p>"Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado?" preguntó Kakashi. ¿Qué podría haberlo asustado tanto de repente?</p><p>"f-f-f-f...¡F-FANTASMA!"</p><p>"Venga ya Naruto, los fantasmas no existen."</p><p>"¡Te digo que he visto uno, Sakura!"</p><p>"Menudo idiota..." el Uchiha tiró a Naruto al suelo "¿No eres ya mayorcito para creer en fantasmas?"</p><p>"¡HE DICHO QUE HE VISTO UNO MALDITA SEA!" gritó Naruto con furia a Sasuke, poniéndose en pie.</p><p>"Sería un conejo, cobardica."</p><p>No hubo respuesta, ya que tanto Naruto como Sakura tenían los ojos desorbitados y las bocas abiertas de par en par, mirando aterrorizados tras el Uchiha. Sakura gritó y saltó a los brazos de Naruto. Naruto soltó un grito algo agudo y saltó a los brazos de Kakashi, sosteniendo a Sakura.</p><p>Sasuke se dió la vuelta y quedó petrificado al ver el espíritu. Le dió un tic en una de sus cejas y en la esquina de su boca.</p><p>"f...f-f..." </p><p>El fantasma pasó su larga lengua por la cara del genin, asqueándolo y horrorizándolo.</p><p>Kakashi rió ante la reacción de sus alumnos. Naruto y Sakura saltaron al suelo y los tres genins se ocultaron tras su sensei en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.</p><p>"¿¡Pero por qué se rie?!" voceó Naruto.</p><p>"Ya está bien, vas a hacer que les de un infarto." se dirigió Kakashi al fantasma, el cual se acercó a él mientras soltaba quejidos guturales "Vamos Kumiko, sé que eres tú." </p><p><em>"¿huuuhh?" </em>el fantasma se acercó aún más, haciendo que Kakashi soltase otra leve risa.</p><p>"Cada vez los haces más feos."</p><p>Los alumnos saltaron un metro atrás.</p><p><em>Poof</em>. Una pequeña nube de humo y el fantasma fue reemplazado por una mujer, cuya cara le era familiar a Naruto.</p><p>"Eres un aguafiestas." puso los brazos en jarras y miró a Kakashi.</p><p>"No es mi culpa que me sepa todos tus trucos."</p><p>"b-"</p><p>"¿¡Que era una broma?!" gritó Sakura, tan enfadada que casi le sale humo de las orejas "¡Casi me muero del susto!"</p><p>"Espera, tú eres..." a Naruto se le encendió la bombilla "¡La mujer del ramen!" no le cabía duda, misma voz, mismos ojos amarillos anaranjados, misma cara, mismo pelo extraño. Tenía que ser ella si o si.</p><p>"Hola Naruto." le sonrió a la vez que le saludaba con la mano.</p><p>"¿Eres una kunoichi?"</p><p>"Es una ANBU, Naruto." aclaró Kakashi.</p><p>"¿Una ANBU?" preguntó el Uchiha, ago desconcertado. ¿De qué conocía su sensei a una ANBU?</p><p>"Chicos, os presento a Kumiko Tanuki, ANBU de la villa. Experta en técnicas ilusorias y transformaciones; y una vieja compañera."</p><p>"¿Y por qué nos ha dado ese susto?" preguntó Sakura, ya más calmada.</p><p>"Lo siento, no podía evitarlo..." se excusó Kumiko "Aunque en mi defensa, el objetivo era vuestro sensei."</p><p>"¿¡Y por qué me has asustado a mí eh?!"</p><p>"Oh vamos, ¿el gran Naruto Uzumaki se ha asustado de un simple truco?"</p><p>"N-no, ¡no! Claro que no, estaba fingiendo." sacó pecho para hacerse el valiente.</p><p>"si ya. Casi te haces pis encima."</p><p>Naruto gruñó.</p><p>"¡Cállate Sasuke!"</p><p>"Bueno chicos, ya está bien." les interrumpió su sensei "Os recuerdo que teneis una misión que cumplir."</p><p>...</p><p>Kakashi volvía a estar leyendo sentado bajo la sombra del árbol, esta vez con su ex compañera sentada al lado.</p><p>"Así que los rumores eran verdad..." dijo Kumiko, cogiendo otro tofe de su bolsillo "Finalmente has aprobado a alguien... quién lo hubiera imaginado."</p><p>"Estos tienen potencial, aunque lo de trabajar en equipo lo llevan algo mal."</p><p>"Dales tiempo, apenas están empezando." dijo mientras los observaba "Aunque si han podido con el Demonio de la Niebla, yo les daría un voto de confianza"</p><p>"Las noticias vuelan ¿eh?"</p><p>"No se ha hablado de otra cosa últimamente." le miró "Toda una proeza."</p><p>Kakashi se rascó la nuca, el gesto de su ojo y su pómulo dando una pista de la sonrisa que había bajo la máscara.</p><p>"Tampoco fue para tanto, a cosas peores me he enfrentado."</p><p>"No hace falta que lo jures, he sido testigo de algunas."</p><p>"Por dios, ¿recuerdas a aquel espía del País del Rayo?"</p><p>"Recuerdo la paliza que te metió" bromeó ella.</p><p>"muy graciosa..." Kakashi cerró su libro "Si no te hubiese salvado, no me habría dado ninguna paliza."</p><p>"De acuerdo," alzó las manos en señal de rendición "punto para ti."</p><p>"Por cierto, ¿qué tal las cosas en el escuadrón?"</p><p>Ella soltó un gran suspiro, poniendo las manos tras su cabeza y reclinándose contra la corteza del árbol. Miró las hojas moverse al son del viento.</p><p>"Un horror." admitió ella "Apenas tenemos misiones, y los novatos cada vez son peores..."</p><p>"He oído que te ofrecieron ser capitana."</p><p>"Ah... si..." Kumiko pausó durante un momento, recordando cuando el Maestro Hokage se lo propuso "No sé si aceptarlo."</p><p>"Deberías, se te daría bien."</p><p>"¿t-tú crees?" puso las manos de vuelta sobre la hierba y le miró.</p><p>"Yo te recomendaría." ahí estaba otra vez, esa expresión que delataba la sonrisa bajo la máscara. </p><p>¿Cómo sería su sonrisa entera? Desde que Kumiko lo conocía jamás había logrado ver lo que había bajo la máscara. Ella volteó la cabeza, intentando ocultar el ligero rubor que tomaba posesión de sus mejillas, y la sonrisa a juego. Escuchar aquel halago y pensar en aquello hizo que algo le revolotease en la boca del estómago.</p><p>Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato, observando a los genins rebuscar entre la maleza. Kumiko observó a Naruto, riendo levemente al verlo cansado y harto de su tarea. Después sus ojos pasaron a Sasuke. El emblema que portaba en la espalda de sus ropas no pasaba desapercibido.</p><p>"¿Ese es el Uchiha que quedó?"</p><p>"Sí, Sasuke." respondió el peliblanco "El chico es todo un prodigio, pero a veces es algo antípatico y orgulloso... y un poco prepopente."</p><p>"Vaya, me pregunto a quién me recuerda..." miró al jonin, una expresión socarrona en su rostro.</p><p>"Tú también lo ves, ¿eh?" Kakashi se rascó la nuca.</p><p>"Y-"</p><p>"¡Sensei!" interrumpió triunfal la voz de la alumna pelirosa "¡Lo he encontrado!" anunció, sosteniendo bien alto el anillo perdido. </p><p>...</p><p>"¿Maestro Hokage?"</p><p>El tercer maestro alzó la cabeza de su escritorio. Kumiko estaba en su uniforme de ANBU, tras la puerta entreabierta.</p><p>"Ah, Kumiko. Pasa."</p><p>Ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.</p><p>"¿Quería verme, señor?"</p><p>Él asintió, indicando con la mano que la chica podía tomar asiento en la silla frente al escritorio.</p><p>"Sé que es repentino, pero las otras aldeas ya están avisadas." sus palabras no explicaban nada en absoluto "Aunque aún no he hecho el comunicado oficial."</p><p>"Lo siento, Maestro Hokage, pero no le entiendo."</p><p>"Los examenes chuunin." aclaró al fin el anciano "Darán comienzo en Julio."</p><p>"Pero señor," ella reaccionó algo exhaltada "eso es dentro de apenas una semana. No vamos a tener tiempo de organizar-"</p><p>Él la acalló con un gesto de la mano.</p><p>"Los capitanes ANBU ya han sido informados, podreis organizaros sin problemas."</p><p>Ella le miró sin entender. Si los capitanes ya habían sido informados, ¿por qué necesitaba el Hokage hablar con ella?</p><p>"¿Y para qué me ha llamado entonces, Maestro?"</p><p>"Para el examen a chuunin serán llamadas todas las villas, de todos los paises."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Un gran peso cayó sobre ella, ensombreciendo su rostro. Bajó la mirada y la centró en su regazo, donde sus manos se cerraron en puños.</p><p>"No es seguro, pero es muy probable que el País de las Llaves traiga candidatos, y uno de ellos podría ser-"</p><p>"Lo entiendo." le interrumpió ella, sus puños tan apretados que los nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos "No se preocupe, Maestro Hokage." con la madíbula tensa, ella volvió a alzar el rostro para mirar al anciano, su semblante mucho más serio que de costumbre.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>